


The Incubus in the Forest

by Eccentric_Exophiliac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Exophilia, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Kinky, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Teratophilia, heed the tags, if you can call it romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Exophiliac/pseuds/Eccentric_Exophiliac
Summary: READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING!Just a short, sexy smut fic about the reader being caught red-handed by a demon in the woods and the escapades that ensue.
Relationships: Reader/Demon
Kudos: 38





	The Incubus in the Forest

It was starting to get dark. The sun had only just set, but I could feel a chill wind at my back as the wolves howled in the distance. I still had a long way to go before I got home, but I’ve been so pent up lately… The thoughts and desires I had been suppressing began to flood my mind, unbidden. Suddenly, I found myself in a forest clearing, almost as if I was summoned against my own volition. “That’s odd...” I muttered to myself, but the heat between my legs kept growing. I glanced around once more to ensure I was alone and whispered, “well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take care of this before continuing on home.”  
  
I shed some of my clothes and began to touch myself. While my hands were busy exploring my needy body, I heard a twig snap deeper in the woods and looked for the source of the noise. A husky voice rose from the darkness. “What do we have here?” he said teasingly, “a mortal that’s wandered too far from home… and an awfully vulgar one at that.” The voice lets out a dark chuckle and I can barely make out the silhouette of its owner stepping closer towards me. I can feel him eying my body up and down, making me very aware of my current state of undress. As vulnerable as I was, with my fingers still inside me, I blushed furiously and instantly tried to cover myself up with my arms. I couldn’t believe that there was another … person? No, not quite. I could just make out the horns and pointed ears protruding from his head. Despite not being human, he was well-dressed and admittedly quite handsome. I tried shaking the wanton thoughts from my head. At any rate, I was feeling quite exposed and wanted to preserve what was left of my modesty.  
  
I sent the signal for my arms to move, but something was preventing that. Some invisible force was keeping my hands in place; I figured this must have been the work of the entity before me. “Are you the reason I couldn’t find my way home tonight?” I dared asking him. He wordlessly strode further into the clearing, removing his cravat and unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. The little moonlight that trickled past the bare, dead branches of the trees bathed him. It was a breathtaking sight to behold. His heavy leather coat fell to the ground with a small thud as he continued to eye my compromised form with a wolfish grin that revealed his sharp teeth. “You could say that...” the incubus started, “although you’re about to find your way.”  
  
He fished out a ball gag with a leather strap and approached me, “I prefer to have my pets broken in before they enter my home, though.” My brows furrow at the word ‘pet’ and I spit out my words laced with venom, “what makes you think I’m going home with a creature like you?” I do my best to snarl at him and try to muster my ‘don’t fuck with me’ face, but I’m sure it does nothing considering how wet I’ve gotten seeing the gag. A flash of anger crossed his face with a speed that made me question its very existence. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared as he steeled himself. “I’m sure you’ll find that I can be quite...” he paused, smirking, “persuasive.” He practically purred that last word and I could feel my resolve beginning to soften.  
  
And then I felt it. His vice-like grip on my arms, effortlessly tossing me onto the dirt and forcing me into position. My naked body was on full display for him and I heard the sound of buckles and restraints coming undone from behind me. I shudder as the cool night air finds its way around my skin, but my body heats up again with need. “What do you want with me?” I ask, but I already know. He let out another short, dangerous laugh and fastened the gag in place. With myself presented in such a pose and the demon undressing, he must want to ravage me. The sheer thought of that fanned the ember in my core into a full flame. My blush spread even further and intensified as I let out the slightest whimper, thinking of how he would take me.  
  
If he heard the faint, half-hearted protest, he paid it no mind. His hand grasped my waist and he pulled me closer towards him. His erect member slid along the surface of my now dripping folds, before he pulled back and slowly pushed his hard, throbbing cock inside me. Losing control to my carnal needs momentarily, I whined and bucked back against him. He began moving, slowly at first, but rapidly picking up the pace. My face was forced into the ground with each successive thrust as he seemed to be overtaken by a sort-of frenzy. I tried to hold back from moaning like a whore each time he forced his length deep inside me. My hands grasped at the air, searching for purchase as I felt my legs getting weaker. As much that voice in my head is screaming for him to stop, I can’t help but rock back on his rod as he fucks me rhythmically, but roughly. A few muffled “hmph” sounds and high pitched keens escaped my mouth around the gag.  
  
His cadence increased, as if my squirming and squealing awoke something in him. Faster. Harder. The incubus slammed into me, his balls slapping against me with every thrust as a vocalization somewhere between a moan and a howl erupts from him. "I’m so close" I thought… and then I felt him pull out. I whined at the empty feeling in my core, just as I was nearing orgasm. I was still on all fours, knees quaking, when I heard his footsteps as he moved to face me. He knelt down and removed the drool covered gag, whispering in my ear “now, be good and I might let you cum too”. My eyes widened when I saw his huge member come into view, just in front of my lips. “There’s no way I can fit that in my mou-” I tried to plead, but he once again ignored my objection and took the opportunity to slip his cock inside. I graze it with my teeth in defiance, but I don’t dare bite him, lest he decide to be even rougher.  
  
He ran his hands through my hair, in an uncharacteristically tender gesture, as I took him into my mouth. I remembered his earlier statement and decided to please him so that I could potentially find some release too. I danced my tongue around the head and shaft experimentally as he pushed himself further into my throat. His grip tightened as I found my mouth flooded with thick, hot demon cum. He held my head there until I had swallowed all of it.  
  
Cold, bruised, and panting in the light of the moon, I felt myself being gently lifted up onto my feet. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately as he fastened a collar around my neck. Holding the other end of the leash that was attached, he tugged at it and coaxed me along with him. I followed, not because I didn’t have a choice (I didn’t) but I really did want him to fulfill his end of the deal so I could find my own release. As I took some more steps with him, I noticed a swirling crimson portal appear in front of us. We walked through and it led to an ornate bedroom bathed in red light. He turned to me after the portal closed behind us and flashed another ominous smile. “Welcome to my home, my pet” he said teasingly. After rolling my eyes slightly, I looked around, observing the room we were currently standing in. My eyes stopped on what appeared to be an X-cross near one corner. “Something caught your attention?” he inquired, running his hand through my hair. I quickly turned back to him and denied my fascination. My steadily reddening face betrayed me, though, and he smirked. “Come on, I know you’re curious,” he said, guiding me along with the leash.  
  
“Place your arms and legs along the beams, as if your body is making the X shape as well” he explained, moving my limbs into position. Once he had detached the leash from my collar, he began securing the restraints, grinning devilishly as he did so. “Are you comfortable?” he asked me with an amused tone. “What are you up to?” I questioned cautiously, searching his face for an answer. “Up is the wrong direction, my dear” he replied before getting on his knees in front of me. I didn’t have time to process what had happened when he began kissing a trail up my thighs, nipping at my flesh with his pointed teeth as he went along. By the time he reached the apex, I was already a panting mess. “I’m going to make you cry out in ecstasy” he said breathily as he laved at my sex with his tongue. The forked tip of it traced along my slit and I hissed sharply at the pleasurable sensation. He kept teasing me with a painfully slow flicking of his tongue. I whimpered and begged him to continue. He glanced up at me with a devious look on his face “be careful what you wish for” he warned playfully before he began to pleasure me enthusiastically. I could feel him sucking at my clit while his fingers worked inside me and I moaned loudly. “Ah, don’t stop! Please! I’m so close!” I all but screamed out. The demon hummed as if in thought for a second and said between deep licks, “well since you asked so nicely.” He stood up and aligned his erect cock with my entrance before plunging it in, making me mewl at the overwhelming fullness of it.  
  
The incubus fucked me hard as I thrashed about against my restraints, trying desperately to touch him more. One of his large hands massaged my breast while the other held my hip, keeping me steady while he thrusted. He leaned in and bit my shoulder, causing me to exclaim in a mix of pain and pleasure, as his movements became more urgent. “I’m going to cum inside you” he warned. In my sex-focused state, I responded unabashedly “please fill me with your hot seed. I need to feel you finish with me.” He growled and I could feel the stickiness between my legs as it overflowed some. I climaxed and my inner muscles contracted rhythmically, milking the last drops out of his throbbing member. He pulled out and a gush of semen followed; I couldn’t hide the flushing of my face as I watched it happen. He laughed a little and leaned in, biting my earlobe. “Don’t worry about it,” he said huskily while freeing me from my bindings, “it just means I really enjoyed myself. I hope you did too.” I didn’t say anything as I nodded, collapsing into his strong arms when my tired legs gave out.  
  
He carried me over to the bed, before setting me down on the edge of it in a sitting position. His hands worked to gently undo the buckle of the collar I was still wearing. Once it was off, he set it aside and then procured a beautiful silver necklace with an onyx in the center of the pendant. “Next time you feel up to it, rub the stone and I’ll find you again,” he stated, placing the jewelry around my neck and doing the clasp. I thanked him sleepily as I felt my eyelids droop and I nodded off in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up in my bed, feeling particularly sweaty. “That had to have been the most intense wet dream I’ve ever had” I muse briefly. I got up to take a shower and noticed the necklace I was wearing when I saw my reflection in the bathroom mirror. It confused me for a moment before I remembered the end of my dream. I gave the onyx a tentative touch and dragged my index finger across lightly it a few times. I released a breath I wasn’t consciously holding and sighed, feeling slightly disappointed. “Stupid me,” I think to myself, “it was just a dr-” I pause as I see a figure draped in shadow behind me in the mirror. I turn around to see the large, imposing demon there, smirking at me. “Back for more already?”


End file.
